


Harpies, Fluff And Nico Time

by TheAngelOfGrace19



Series: Sneak Peek [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harpy (Percy Jackson), I hope, M/M, Multi, Pointless, Spells & Enchantments, Teasers & Trailers, grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfGrace19/pseuds/TheAngelOfGrace19
Summary: Jason saw Percy battling a big chicken, Nico grumbling and Leo helping Nico pulling out feathers from the former's hair. Things escalated from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to contribute to the (dying, I think) PJO fandom. This is my second work and please don't judge. It's a teaser (hopefully).
> 
> Please leave a comment on what do you think and leave kudos. Love you guys <3 <3 <3
> 
> It's pointless fluff. Really.

   “Jason!” a voice called from the kitchen. The blond-haired male looked up from his reading. “Yes?” he called out back, although he didn’t move from his seat. He was still in the middle of his reading. And no one, he meant, no one disturbed him from his reading. Except maybe his housemates.

   “Can you co-come, ouch, Percy, here uh-uh for a sec?”

   Jason raised his eyebrows. Then he heard a loud thump in the kitchen, a loud ‘Percy!’ and a …chuckling sound? “Percy, hold her!”

   “I’m trying, jackass. Can’t you see what I’ –argh!”

   Then Jason heard more thumping sound. Thump, thump, thump. “Jason, you ass!” he heard Percy yelled. Frowning, Jason closed the big book he was reading and walked towards the kitchen.

   What are they doing anyways? Wrestling?

   “What are you doing?” he asked as a very strange sight appeared before his eyes. And by strange, he meant a grumbling Nico was pulling a bunch of feathers from his hair, an amused Leo was helping Nico and an almost helpless Percy trying to hold down what looked like a giant … _chicken_?

   The chicken flew up (how can chicken flew?), bringing an exhausted Percy with him. The black-haired male exclaimed loudly as the chicken (Jason was still not convince that thing was a chicken) flew recklessly. Due to the sporadic movement and fast pace, Percy’s grip loosened, causing him to literally fly into the kitchen cabinet.

   “AUWWW!!” the exclamation was enough to startle the flying chicken, causing it somehow smacked itself on the wall. “What is that?” Jason asked the still grumbling Nico. He put the book on the counter.

   He heard a thump and looked back. Percy was backed on his feet and was groaning really heavily. As soon as he took noticed at Jason, he glared daggers at the taller male. “Can’t you come any slower?!” he barked. Jason let out a worried look when he saw Percy moved a bit awkwardly due to his injuries.

   “Are you okay?” he asked as he walked closer. Percy just waved him off before crouching beside the chicken. “Is it okay man?” Leo asked.

   Percy examined the chicken without really touching it. “It’s fine, ..I think,” he answered. Percy nudged the chicken lightly. The chicken suddenly awoken, chuckling madly. Surprised, both of the nearer males jumped back, causing Percy to land on Jason.

   The chicken flapped its wings, reading to take flight. Nico, alarmed, shouted at Jason. “Jason, don’t let her go!”

   Just as the chicken dashed into the air, Jason stretched his hand out from under Percy. He didn’t exactly think what he was doing but the chicken froze midair. Well, not really frozen. Just suspended there, as if something trapped it.

   “What. The. Hell. Is. That?” his tone clearly told that they better not argue with it.

*****

   “A harpy?” Jason asked, still incredulous. Nico rolled his eyes. “Yes, my dear sweetling, a harpy. Are you not asking what a harpy is?” Nico sarcastically replied. Hey, no need for that. He was just asking.

   “What is it?” choosing not to indulge Nico, he asked seriously. Before Nico could answer in his own sarcastic reply (which Jason was sure because of the feathers in his hair), Leo intervened. “A spirit of sudden, sharp gusts of wind. Which is why you can control it.”

   Oh, that explained it. The referred chicken, well, harpy was still suspended midair. Percy refused to let it near him. And frankly speaking, Jason knew why. After being the one who catched (well accidentally, but it’s the same thing) the harpy, being tossed around, being clawed, Jason would be surprised if Percy wanted to be near it. So, Jason being the good guy, he complied.

   Jason stretched his hand. The frozen harpy flew closer to him. “Why does it look like a chicken?”

   Nico sighed loudly. “And you have been studying the grimoire for the whole day,” he sounded exasperated.

   Leo just grinned as he pulled out another feather. “Relax you big baby.”

   Nico just slammed his face on the counter. Jason winced.

   “It’s just one of the forms a harpy can transformed into when in disguise,” Leo answered. “Can’t you please check in the grimoire if there’s a vanquishing spell or something? This harpy has been terrorizing the neighbourhood,” Leo asked.

   Percy immediately stood up and quickly regretting it. “Ergh..” Jason immediately stood by Percy’s side. “Are you okay?”

   “I’m fine,” Percy waved his concern off. “I want to be one who sends this infernal creature from, well, wherever it can from,” Percy grumbled.

   Jason couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at Percy’s dismissal. This didn’t go unnoticed by Leo. “Percy, man, let him cared for you. You won’t be the one who would hear your own yelling when Jason doesn’t pay attention to you.”

   Percy’s face reddened. He glared at the grinning Latino. Traitor. Percy turned to Jason. “I’m sorry Jace. Maybe I could make it up later?”

   Jason, suddenly got the bright idea, faked a scoff before heading towards Nico. He pushed Leo out of the way before hugging Nico. “Hey baby,” Jason fake-whispered.

   Luckily Nico didn’t shrug him off. Maybe he’s tried. After all, spending a day with Leo and Percy bound to have that kind of effect. “What?” he heard Nico mumbled.

   “Wanna go on a date?”

   Nico lifted his head and looked at Jason. Aww, even with grumbling face, Nico was still cute. “A date?”

   “Yeah. A date. We can ditch Leo with Percy. After all, you deserve some time off from these two troublemakers,” which received exclamations of ‘Hey!’ from an indignant Percy and Leo.

   “I want to go on a date with you!” Percy whined.

   Jason gave a fake-unimpressed stare at Percy. “I bring you out on date lots of time. I want to date Nico too.”

   It’s Leo’s turn to gasp. “Oh hell no, Captain. That boy is mine. You already hog Percy whenever Nico’s not around. Now you want to take him too? I won’t allow it. This means war!” Leo’s fist burst into flames.

   Jason stuck his tongue out. He hugged Nico even more possessively. “Not fair! I want Nico too. You always had him with your mechanical thingy.” Percy whined at Leo.

   “Excuse me, _this_ mechanical thingy is what made you fall for me in the first place. And no, I want Nico. You hog Jason all the time. So I want Nico whenever I want!”

   And the argument escalated from there. Jason moved out from hugging Nico to fighting with Percy and Leo. His fake attempt to trick Percy failed. Plus, he really missed his time with Nico. Their problem with the frozen chicken was left unattended.

   Nico rolled his eyes. “Oh for crying out loud,” Nico smacked his forehead. He pulled the grimoire towards him and flipped it open. When he found the spell, he immediately casted it.

_Spirits of menace, from wind and sky,_

_Dissolve to whence you come, and die._

   The spell took its effect almost immediately. The chicken let out a loud sound before exploding into fine gold dust. The explosion got the trio’s attention. “Oh now you’re paying attention?” Nico sarcastically said.

   “I’m leaving,” picking up the book, Nico walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three dumbfounded guys. “Nico wait!” “Baby, don’t leave me with these idiot.” “Nico, love!”

   Percy, Jason and Leo immediately left the kitchen to chase their boyfriend, leaving the residue of the spirit to be picked up by the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Sorry if it looks rushed to you since it is made with rush.
> 
> Just wish me luck with this story.
> 
> ~ Laughter and jokes brings out people's happiness. But since we can't really joke and laugh here, just settle with a few kudos. :) Everyone's happy ~


End file.
